elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lakeview Manor/Archive 1
No option The Jarl doesn't give me an option to buy land. He also hates me after I killed his Thane (DB quest). Making two achievements impossible to obtain. 02:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) You don't talk to the Jarl, you talk to his Steward, the High Elf Nenya. Marr'thaldin (talk) 16:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The steward, Nenya doesn't give me an option to buy land either. 01:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) You need to download the Hearthfire DLC pack if you haven't already. I made this mistake too. 06:31, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Also not getting the dialogue to buy land. Nenya will not give me the dialogue to purchase the land as well. Also, the new Housecarl Rayya is nowhere to be found. Don't know if the two are connected in any way. I am already Thane of Falkreath and afterwards I killed Helvard as part of the Dark Brotherhood contracts. What a letdown. Ricardus Leo (talk) 02:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe an answer. Although I was already Thane, I did the Civil War questline completely and then bought Hearthfire. When I went to the Jarl (not sure if it was new or old - I sided with the Imperials) and then he asked about the mead from black briar meadery. After I finished his two quests, I received the Thane quest again. I finished the Thane quest earlier on. Since I already had helped his people, it was quick, and then he appointed me Thane again. - Howie So if i do the darkbrotherhood quests and side with the imperials in the civil war am i still able to purchase the land deed? 23:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you buy it if you support the Stormcloaks? Epzo (talk) 06:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes and it i easier as quests won't affect it and you don't have to do anything but take over falkreath to buy it. Batrada (talk) 23:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Batrada Bugs the game's freezing everytime I enter Lakeview Manor, is there a fix for this? KaiserC (talk) 15:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Remove all workbenches and work on one part of the house at a time. If that doesn't fix it, then maybe clear the cache. 01:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Removing all workbenches doesn't fix the CTD errors for me. Wait for Rayya appearing outside of Lakeview Manor and order her to follow and then to stay here (somewhere outisde of the house). After that I'm able to enter Lakeview Manor without CTD. (PS3, XBOX 360) None of the furnishings purchased from Rayya show up. After the "Entry Way" furnishings are purchased, it still appears as an option. When selected, Rayya says, "I'm sorry, but you can't afford that right now." Nothing shows up even after traveling to a distant location and returning, sleeping in a bed for 24 hours, or waiting outside for 24 hours. I also have a dead dragon fall from the sky every time I fast travel to a location, including Lakeview Manor. 01:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I had re-modeled the Small house into the Entry Hall but somehow the furniture inside did not fully regenerate properly when I crafted them, i.e. there is a bench and low cabinet merged together near the carpenter's workbench. My spouse (Sylgja) was sitting on the bench with the low cabinet covering most of her body.. kinda funny actually. Having troubly keeping Sylgja at the manor. For some reason as soon as I choose to move there, quick traveling to the location will show her walking out the entrance and down the road all the way to Shor's Stone. Once there the only dialog options from her are for the home-cooked meal, no more move or shop dialogs after that. If you arrive late at night she'll walk inside the house and sleep in the bed once before returning to Shor's Stone. 1. Buy a land Lakeview Manor. 2. Build big house Lakeview Manor. 3. Buy a land Heljarchen Hall. 4. Try build a House Heljarchen Hall. 5. Lakeview Manor doors not working. ' 20:18, November 6, 2013 (UTC)' "When consulting the steward to furnish the entrance hall, they may say that the Dragonborn cannot afford it no matter how much gold they have." Should be noted here that this only happens when the entrance hall is already fully furnished. 22:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Exterior Armory Bug Even when I buy everything for the exterior part of the armory, the round table and the other bench don't show up. every time i try to build the small house i only get the rope with the poles and cant get any further is there a fix for this? im useing a pc 21:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Apiary - How does it work? The Apiary doesn't have its own wiki page so, I guess this belongs here? It says removing "the items" from the apiary will stop bees from spawning around it and putting them back will make them spawn again. Does that mean the honey has to go back too? Is the only benifit of the Apiary the bees that spawn outside of it? - TandyBomb 14:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi..you can harvest honeycomb for alchemy purposes, and add bees to it. The honeycomb respawns after a while. You do not need an apiary to have bees inside your greenhouse. or any other bugs. I never get honey from mine, just honeycomb. I think the honey jar inside the manor respawns after taking it, but I have seen no use in cooking, nor alchemy..for the honey. Another useless item?? I sell it to the Khajits who love sweets, lol. Talynamberskye (talk) 11:29, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Wall Mounted Deer head falling down onto the kitchen floor I added the kitchen (at Lakeview manor) and built most of the stuff for decorating it. After I had been gone a couple days the doors were closed and when I opened the far right door to go into the kitchen a big monted deer head fell on the floor in the kitchen in front of the doors. (its the one you have to use the big antlers and deer hide to make) It made a sound as if the door had hit the mounted deer head and knocked it down. Now I have this big wall mount item on the floor in my kitchen. I cannot not pick it up to move it, but i can knock it around the room by walking into it. Its too big to knock out of the way into some corner, and it crashes into everything else in the room making a big mess, not to mention it makes it impossible to get to areas of my kitchen because it is so big and in the way. I have stayed away from my house for a couple of days to see if it resets like other stuff that has been knocked around by my followers (dogs) and it does not. Is there a fix for this. Thanks Catlee2 (talk) 22:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Housecarl Glitches on PC Encountered a glitch concerning Iona, the Housecarl from Riften, and steward ship of Lakeview Manor. Iona was a follower and then offered to steward Lakeview Manor for me. I accepted her offer and now she operates between a follower and a Housecarl. When you approach her, she says "We've stopped. What is it?" or something similar, and when you speak to her, you get the standard non-follower Housecarl menu options. Also, Housecarl Rayya from Falkreath can be seen wandering across the property from time to time but she isn't my follower at this time either. I have also seen her sleeping in a bed upstars. 21:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Melarchivals Encountered a new glitch with Lydia and Lakeview Manor and it's the same as the known bug on the 360. After Lydia was made steward of Lakeview Manor, she disappeared after about a day. I haven't been able to locate her anywhere else and the console command to place her at me returns an invalid ID error. I should note that, at the same time that she was noticed as missing, a giant and a challenger were outside of the manor when I exited. I did look for her body, but didn't find it. Melarchivals (talk) 19:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Another mannequin bug (PS3) The lone mannequin on the upper floor of the main hall was standing a bit in front of the pedestal, but pointing the crosshair at where it should be still gave the option to 'Activate Mannequin'. It seems to know that it's in the wrong spot though. Now, every time I enter through the balcony door (armory addition), it will turn around, walk back to the pedestal, and stand there, but in a frozen walking pose. 09:45, March 28, 2013 (UTC) (PC) This bug is also found in the (PC) version but the mannikin will not behave in the same manner. It simply stands in front of the pedestal and does not move. It may be activated in the same fashion as the (PS3) version of the bug. Upon leaving and returning to the house it will occasionally be standing upon the pedestal again but not always. (Rider (talk) 07:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC)) PC version Hi . PC version. My mannequins, in EVERY house, particularly Solstheim, are very bad about moving around, Lakeview creepy mannequin appears as if he is headed down the stairs. I have to go into every mannequin inventory, after hitting activate on the pedestal take away a piece, then reapply, and then they will be moving the next time. it is very annoying, but it seems that is all you can do? I am waiting for one to speak to me next. That will be the limit.Talynamberskye (talk) 11:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Children's Room Door bug I have a bug where the doors lead into a wall from the childrens bedroom. If you use the tcl command code you can move through the wall and the room is there, but the doors will still only lead to the wall. Anyone know how to fix this? Legionaire22 12:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It says here that you have to do 2 quests for the Jarl of Falkreath, however, I only did one of them, "Kill the Bandit leader at Embershard." He never asked me to get any gift from anywhere, he just offered the "parcel of land" and told me to buy it from the steward. (Jarl Siddgeir was Jarl of Falkreath, no progression in Civil War questline, received a letter from him) 17:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC)(what exactly should i put here?) ProjectDark Skeever attack inside the cellar ? I had the surprise to find five skeever into my cellar. i don't have any mod to modify this. Is this a glitch ? 19:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Ben :It's normal to have random skeever attacks in the cellar. If you're married or have a child, they'll usually ask you to check the cellar because the heard something down there. 20:29, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, like he said. Its normal and not a glitch. Happened to me several times. 17:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Perfectly normal. One of the Skeevers is non-hostile, and if you let it live it will prevent further skeever infestations. The one left alive will simply walk around the basement a bit and look at you when you walk by. Mewmew34 (talk) 05:00, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Untitled I have purchased land at the lakeview manor. Then i bought all the childrens furniture and put it on my master bedroom with my double bed, I still cant move anybody there. Then i decided to go to whiterun and take out my childrens room but when i talked to adventious (lol i totally forget his name) i cant even upgrade my whiterun house? do i just need to restart the game now? i can not find anything online that fixes this Helvard Bugfix The following is taken from bug section of Lakeview Manor: "If Siddgeir's Housecarl, Helvard, is dead before purchasing the house, this action will "cancel" out the chance to buy the deed from him or Nenya, even if the Dragonborn is Thane. *'' This can be worked around by using the console and type player.setrelationshiprank 19823 4, player.setrelationship 19822 2 and resurrect 2 on Helvard."'' The -section is not right in some points: #Using "player.setrelationship 19822 2" on Jarl Siddgeir should normally do the trick. #If not, player.setrelationshiprank 19823 3 (not 4, 4 = Lover) on Nenya will fix it. #ressurect on Helvard can be done, but is not necessary. Tested and executed on Skyrim v1.9.32.0.8 I want to change the paragraph to the follwoing: :* This can be worked around by changing the relationship rank of Jarl Siddgeir to 2 using "player.setrelationship 19822 2". If it doesn't work, try using "player.setrelationshiprank 19823 3" (Nenya). Fly (talk) 17:24, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good. 19:48, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :: OK. Done. Fly (talk) 20:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Setrelationship didn't work on the Jarl, while setrelationshiprank did. How come? 13:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I really don't know. You could always ask Fly on his talkpage. 22:30, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Level 9? Can anyone confirm that the recent change here is correct, that the letter delivery depends upon being level 9? The change was made by a non-regiatered user, and I just thought we should double check this. Cubears (talk) 16:17, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I cannot use my alchemy lab and arcana enchanter?any1 know how can ı fıx it? Bug that needs confirmation - way to resolve if land can't be bought This report was added to the article, but it needs to be confirmed first. Can any one confirm that this bug exists and that this is a way to fix it? *If you can not get the the selling of land to activate for you then look up Kill the Bandit Leader quest. Go down the list killing the bandit leaders then return to the Jarl. You should be able to ask him if he has any work upon which he'll say he doesn't trust you enough yet but ask for some black briar mead. After you bring him the Black Briar mead he sends you to kill a bandit leader at a mine and then he'll sell you the land. Cubears (talk) 04:50, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Bug needs confirmation: dragon corpse in way of building Can anyone confirm that this bug in fact exists, and if so, can you provide more details? For example, "emerge from the ground": does this mean it will come up from the floor of the building? *if a dragon is killed were the house is about to be built the corpse will not dissapear and the corpse will sometimes suddenly emerge from the ground Cubears (talk) 15:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Cant kill bandit leader at knifepoint ridge After I received the letter, the Jarl then told to me to kill the bandit leader of knifepoint ridge. I ignored the quest for a while untill later. After completing "Boethiah's Calling", it then became impossible for me to complete the quest because I had already killed everyone in knifepoint. Is there any way to get the house not that I can not complete the quest? 20:29, May 26, 2014 (UTC)Jackson Did you already help the blacksmith and the guy at the graveyard? --There were... Unfortunate complications... 19:51, December 11, 2014 (UTC)Honorzealot 04:51, October 21, 2014 (UTC)anon, removed own post from wrong area Updated with new information Concerning the Enchantment tower, its mannequin, and the chest directly under the stairs (maybe). For Xbox 360. Anyway, I somehow duped Volsung. (I now have 2 masks,) I recall now removing the mask from the mannequin a while back and adding thalmor hooded robes, boots. I did the hooded robes and mask seperatly to try and prevent any bugs. It looked fine had the robes on with hood. Go put Volsung in the mentioned chest under stairs. Maybe a game week later i'm doing heavy enchanting (enough stuff for 50-80) before taking the the robes, boots and gloves off the mannequin. I just smashed the button to get it all fast without looking. enchanted the boots/gloves (robes were fortify destruction already). Noticed volsung in my inventory and went to put it back in the chest I thought it was in and it somehow duped itself. So, has anyone come across this? I have no idea how, why, or what made it happen. I would confirm I have 2 masks on the xbox, but I have no camera. Also, sorry if i'm posting incorrectly, i've never used this before. I didn't see anything about it. thought it might be important enough to share. And if it goes under that same post again I don't know why, I clicked new topic at the top. 04:53, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Anon, attempting to do post correctly 04:55, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Anon, corrected title I know it's true, but, no proof. I was in my house, walking around and decided to go to the basement. Apprently, though I don't remember, at some point I dropped an piece of armor. When I went to the basement, he appeared in front of me and asked, "If you're not going to use that armor you dropped... do you mind if I take it?" Considering I don't remember what I dropped, I said, "Consider it yours." He responded with, "I'm going to get it right now and wear it. Many thanks!" I was going to add it, but I don't have any proof that it occured. The least I can do is take a picture of the screen with my phone, and upload the pictures to this post. Can anyone else confirm that is has happened? Preferably from an registered account on this wiki. Deads26 (talk) 02:39, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Bandits INSIDE the manor The first time a bandit attack occurred, I came home to two Plunderers. I couldent find the chieftain. Then I saw Aela shooting the door. I then fixed it by going inside and then back out, which caused the leader to come out. Anyone else have this problem?--There were... Unfortunate complications... 19:42, December 11, 2014 (UTC)Honorzealot Unlimited VOLSUNG heads PS3 Unlimited VOLSUNG heads, Worth a ton!! Just playing around one day and thought the mask would look cool on one of the Mannequins. Took it off, put back my inventory return the next day and there it was. I tried an experiment after that and gathered enough of them to put on all the Mannequins then like last time I fast travel to wherever city away from my house, Come back and....BOOSH there you have it! The only one it will not work on is the creepy ghost one that moves on you up stairs. Sorry about the crappy phone images. One is proof and the other is my house layout in hopes it might help you do the same. I don't know if any of this extra info will help or not but I was a vampire at the time. level 30 or 32 I can't remember. Enchanting and conjuration perks maxed out for that level. Wife (Aela) NO kids and housecarl. My follower was Serana and at the time had no other homes built. Like I said I don't know if any of this will help, but I hope it does because by the gods I'm rich ...and it just flat-out looks cool :) (Corydaytate (talk) 07:02, January 6, 2015 (UTC)). Does the beehive respawn? Im training to be an alchemist and I know that Bees and Honeycomb have some great traits to them. So does the beehive respawn so I can farm these materials? The Mage of Lakeview (talk) 18:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, the ingredients in the apiaries will respawn if you harvest them. It might take a couple of in-game days for it to happen, though. —Atvelonis (talk) 18:47, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Spouse Bug Fix For anyone having trouble (and I just added it to the list of bug fixes) with the spouse not staying or not even showing up to Lakeview when asked to move, a friend and I found a way to get around it on PC. Get your spouse to move to one of your other houses (mine was currently at Windstad so I had him go to Breezehome) and stay for a few game days. A few game days later, I asked (well, told) him to pack up and move to Lakeview (for the umpteenth time) and this time he and the kids not only did it, but they stayed! I was so happy I actually laughed. I had been fussing over this tiny detail for a week!!! Stupid bug! Not sure how it works for other gaming systems or even if it works everytime, but it's worth a try, right? I'd be interested to know if it works for others! Try it and share if it works for you please! Durhelediel (talk) 05:51, October 1, 2015 (UTC)